Innocent Heart
by Heart of Monochrome
Summary: A demon lord and his precious pet.
1. New Pet

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji.**  
 **Beta reader: Thedragontamer360**

 **Innocent Heart is a fluffy and sweet story about Neko Ciel and Sebastian interacting with each other and some dangerous situations involving Ciel. Note that Ciel is HIGHLY OOC and some other characters might be too.**

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis. One of the most feared, respected, powerful Demon in Hell. He may not be one of the Seven Deadly Sins who are under Satan, but he is a noble respected by many demons. With his looks and charms, harlots and mortals will easily bend their backs for him. But even with his wealth and power, Sebastian is easily bored and lust for entertainment. First, he chose sex. Yes, it satisfied him. But he was tired of the whores asking for more, only caring for his body, looks, and wealth. Then, there's traveling to the mortal world. It was a beautiful sight, but a decade later he went back to Hell because an acquaintance of his has requested a meeting. And so after learning of his pet, Sebastian decided that he too shall find a pet.

So now Sebastian is walking around the pet store filled with exotic creatures. And as always, he got bored. He didn't wanted a Phoenix, a mini Cerberus (he hated those), Kitsunes, nothing!

"I-Is there a-anything I can h-help you with, Your L-Lordship?" A rather lanky demon asked him as he approached the nobleman.

"Yes, there is. Do you have any more pets in here? The will suppose satisfy me?" Sebastian asked as he gave a charming smile to the employee.

Said employee gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously under the demon's gaze. "U-ummm... Well, there is a new one who just came in yesterday. He just recovered from a sprain on his leg. F-follow me."

Sebastian thought that it was just some other worthless creature, but when the lanky fellow led him to a room with plush walls and floors with some toys and comfy pillows, his eyes landed on a small figure laying on the small mountain of pillows in the corner. He could see that he had unnatural blue hair, blue rectangular ears and a lean and fluffy tail lazily making small movements.

The employee approached the sleeping creature and petted its head softly. "Ciel? Wake up. Someone wants to meet you."

As soon as the young boy met his gaze with the demon lord, the lord himself was mesmerize by the vivid sapphire eyes, pale complexion, and those cute pink lips. He was staring in a daze at those beautiful eyes that he didn't notice that the young pet was standing just in front of him. Sebastian watched as the cat-eared boy named Ciel cautiously took a sniff and looked up to stare at those crimson red eyes.

"...nya..."

That simple sound made Sebastian feel hot and made his cheeks adapt a light pink tint. Reaching over to pet Ciel's head, his eyes soften when the boy began to purr and rubbed his head against the pale hand.

"I'll take him."


	2. Say 'Master'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**  
 **Beta reader: Thedragontamer360**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it, truly.**

 **Oh, and please suggest an idea for the future chapters. All ideas are welcome.**

* * *

Ciel ran around the room chasing after a wind-up mouse, Sebastian amusingly watching him as he did paperwork. He chuckled when the mouse got away in time for Ciel ran towards the wall. The neko sat up and shook his head before running of after the little menace. Sebastian scooped Ciel up onto his lap when the neko chased the mouse who hid under the demon lord's desk.

"Aren't you so adorable?" Sebastian smiled widely when Ciel happily nuzzled his cheek.

"Nya~"

"And so very precious." Sebastian, in return, placed a soft kiss to his pet's forehead, making the neko purr.

The neko, in all of his life, had never thought that he would be the pet of a famous demon noble. After his parents' death, he was cast out into the street. Being only a kitten, he had no idea how to survive the harsh environment. He had ran away a lot of times from demons who wanted to molest him, sell him to slavery or the black market, earning a rather aching leg. Luckily, he was found by a nice pet shop owner and was treated back to health in only a day. That was when he met the kind demon lord who some may think that he was just as ruthless as Wrath himself.

A week has already passed and the neko saw no sign of his owner planning something evil to do to him. There is also no sign of his owner trying to molest him, but he did kissed his cheeks and forehead from time to time. Something that Ciel came to enjoy as it reminded him of when his mother and father would kiss him on the cheek or forehead.

The neko became rather attached to his new master. Being a kitten, he was oblivious to the lustful looks sent his way and how his master's cheeks were tinted pink whenever Ciel did something innocently cute like licking his fingers after he ate using his hand, or playing with a ball of yarn. But nonetheless, the demon master has no means of doing that to his precious kitten. Well, not until he has come to age or when he trust him to do those intimate acts of love.

So right now, Sebastian is content just by seeing his kitten live happily. He also can't help it but to spoil him silly.

After serving him a fancy tuna sandwich, Sebastian gave him a slice of Devil's Food Cake. The master, with his pet eating on his lap, petted his pet's head as he watched with a small smile as Ciel ate happily. He closed his eyes and contently petted and feel his pet's soft hears and hair.

"Nya!"

Red eyes shot open and looked at the blue eyes staring at him. Sebastian gave a little grin and wiped away a smudge of icing near his pet's pink lips. He then had an idea.

"Ciel, why don't I teach you how to speak?"

"...nya..."

"That's a yes, I'm sure of it."

"...nya?"

* * *

"Come on, sweetie. Say 'master'! Mas-ter!"

Currently, Sebastian is seated on the floor in his study room cross legged with Ciel doing the same in front of him. They had been going on about this for an hour now, with Ciel just staring in curiosity at his master.

"Say 'ma'."

"Nya?"

"No, no, sweetheart. Ma."

"Mya?"

"Ma."

"M-ma?"

"Very good! Now say Mas."

"M-ma... Mas...?"

"Excellent! Now say 'ter'."

"Mas?"

"No, darling. Say 'ter'."

"T...ter?"

"Very good! Now say Mas-ter."

"M... ma...mas...ter...Master!"

Sebastian grinned and pulled Ciel into a hug as he kissed his cheeks. "That's a very good boy! Now say 'Master' for me, kitten."

Ciel giggled. "Master! Master! Master!"


	3. Bitter Rabbit

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Kuroshitsuji.**  
 **Beta reader: Thedragontamer360**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Please comment and give me more ideas to keep this fanfic running.**

* * *

Ciel whimpered as he sat on his owner's lap. The demon lord was holding a book that is for young children, the page turned to a short story to teach Ciel to speak in a full sentence.

"It's alright, sweetie. You can do it." Sebastian reassured as he petted Ciel's hair with one hand, the other was holding the book.

"N...no..."

"No? Well then, how can you grow to be a big, mighty cat?"

Ciel just shook his head and sniffed as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. Sebastian sighed softly. "How about this; if you read this one sentence, I will get you something special."

As soon as Sebastian finished talking, Ciel's ears perked up. Sebastian grinned. "Alright, now read this."

"U-ummm... S-sh... she... s-s...sells... Ummm..."

Sebastian smiled softly as he rested his chin on top of his pet's head. "Sea."

"S-sea... Seash..."

"Seashells."

"S-sea...shells...o-on...the...sea...sea...

"Shore."

"S-seashore..."

"Very good, kitten! Now, try and say the phrase without my help."

Ciel gulped and sniffled. "S-she sells s-s-seashells o-on the s-seashore." The pet looked up at his master with glassy eyes to tell if he had done a good job. Sebastian smiled and kissed his pets forehead.

"You have done an excellent job. Now, how about the thing I promised?"

* * *

The demon lord chuckled as his pet inched closer to him as they both walked down the sidewalk. Demons stopped to stare at them for a while then move on with their business, knowing that the noble doesn't want anyone staring at him. Though, they took another glance, but this time, it was centered on the blue haired cat boy holding the well-known demon lord's hand.

'He has a new pet...?' That thought was on the mind on every demon who saw the pair.

Though Sebastian didn't mind of how they thought of him. Just as long as they keep their hands of his precious Ciel. 'This kitten... this boy... has changed me...' The nobleman thought as he glanced down at his half frightened, half excited pet.

Finally, after walking a few minutes, the tall man and his pet stopped in front of a... toy store?

"Nya... Master?"

"Yes, kitten?"

Ciel looked up at his master, then at the shop, then back at those red eyes. The neko tilted his head to the side, making his master's eyes widen. 'Damn, must he be so adorable to actually wrap me around his little fingers!?'

Sebastian smiled at his pet and led him inside. They were greeted by the soft ringing of the door bell and a startled shop owner. "My lord! What brings you here?"

The man gave the shop owner a kind smile. "I am simply looking for a toy for my pet, so don't mind us."

At the mention of 'toy', Ciel's ears perked up. The demon noticed this and nodded his head towards his pet. With a grin, Ciel let go of his master's hand and ran of to find a toy, his owner close behind him.

He saw a lot of toys, but none of them caught the cat boy's attention. But after walking into the stuffed animal isle, his sparkling blue eyes caught the sight of a stuffed bunny wearing an eyepatch. The master watched in amuse as his pet approached the toy, picked it up, and sniffed it. The pet turned towards his master and held up the bunny.

"You want this one?"

Ciel nodded eagerly and hugged the toy tight to his chest. The bunny was bigger than the boy's head, making the sight even more adorable. The shop owner did, too. For she made a small 'awww' from the counter where she could see them.

"We'll take this one."

* * *

Sebastian, in all of his immortal life, never felt so much joy just by watching a demon pet play with his new toy. He smiled softly when Ciel rubbed his cheeks against the bunny's forehead. The cat boy was enjoying his bunny on a space near the window sill, sitting against a few pillows.

Ciel's eyes lit up as he eyed his master. He got up and trotted to his master, whereas the lord took his cue on sitting Ciel on his lap. The boy giggled and shoved the bunny on his master's face.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and petted the bunny's head, earning an adorable grin from the neko who proceeded to cuddle with the bunny. Sebastian sighed as he leaned back on his comfy office chair.

The paperwork can wait.


	4. Screw Formalities

**I apologize for the lateness. I was busy with studies and artistic tendencies. I greatly admire all your reviews. For that, I thank you. Oh, and please help yourselves for some Earl Grey and Curry Buns right at the patio where a cardboard cut-out of Sebastian is waiting to serve you.**

 **And please thank nominatosay for giving me the idea of this chapter. I just love her ideas and I look forward on writing her chapter ideas, as well as to those who suggested in the Reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
 **Beta reader: Thedragontamer360**

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Sebastian sighed softly as he wiped Ciel's nose. He was beginning to worry since his pet has been sick for days. At first, he thought it was just a sneeze. But then it turned into a cold. Since demons of every kind are more superior than humans, they have a less chance of getting sick. If so, it will only last for a few days. The demon lord bit his lip when Ciel whined as he turned to his side and lifted the soft comforted up to his head.

The red-eyed man was about to stand when a small hand grabbed his sleeve. He sadly looked at the teary eyes looking up at him. He sat back down on the chair and placed his hand on his pet's burning forehead.

"Dearest little one, I'm just going to contact a doctor. If not, then your sickness will get even worse."

Hesitantly, Ciel slowly let go of the large hand and gripped the thick sheets. He then whined as he looked up at his master with big, moistened sapphire eyes. Sebastian's eye twitched as he wiped away a trickle of blood that came out from his nostrils using a handkerchief.

Dr. Arthur Conan Doyle, a professional doctor and author, has never thought that he would be meeting the demon lord. He gulped and knocked on the door. The large mahogany wood opened and a maid with magenta hair and big round glasses greeted him.

"W-welcome to t-the M-Michaelis M-manor, sir! P-please f-follow me."

Arthur nodded and followed the klutzy maid. He took in the sight of the large building. The decor was both elegant and gothic, the color theme raging from black to grey and red to dark blue. The maid, Mey-rin, led him up the large stairs and down the halls. The doctor felt like it was a never-ending hall. That is, until Mey-rin stopped in front of a dark wooded double door. Knocking softly, the maid nervously called out.

"M-my lord, S-Sir Arthur i-is he-"

The maid didn't get to finish her sentence when she jumped when the one of the door instantly opened to reveal a tall man dressed in black. Mey-rin blushed as she scooted back behind Arthur, her face red as her hair.

"Thank you, Mey-rin. You are excused."

As soon as the maid hurried away, Arthur gulped and looked up at the man's crimson eyes. "I-it's nice to m-meet you, Lord Micha-GHA!"

Sebastian quickly grabbed the demon doctor's red tie and tugged him inside. He closed and locked the door and trapped the poor doctor against the closed doors, his hands on either side of the brown-haired demon's head.

"You are a professional doctor, yes?" Arthur nodded hastily.

"Thus, you can heal demon no matter the illness, I assume?"

Again, the doctor nodded, a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead.

"Now then, I want you to heal my most prized possession immediately."

Arthur once again gulped. "Y-yes sir!"

Sebastian stepped back and that was when Arthur got a good look at his newest patient. A small demon laying on the giant bed under the soft, black sating comforter. The young one had rare blue hair with ears that are the same color. The porcelain pale skin was paler-almost white-as the cat-eared boy breathed raggedly. The doctor then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back, only to squeak in terror at the terrifying face of the demon lord.

"Cure. Him. Now."

* * *

"Young Ciel, please. Open up and drink the medicine." Arthur pleaded to the kitten hiding under the covers. He sighed like what any professional doctors do when dealing with unwilling children. But inside, his heart was beating like a horse in a horse race, for the demon lord was sitting next to him, arms crossed and eyes focused on the doctor.

"My lord, I don't think-"

"Do. It."

Gulping, the doctor once again held up the tablespoon filled with medicine. "Ciel! Look! A train! Choo choo~!"

But sadly, the neko hid under the pillow. Arthur sagged as he controlled his breathing when he felt the demon lord's angry aura reaching him. Then suddenly, the gears in his mind started to work.

"Ciel, look! Cake!"

Blue eyes widened from under the pillow and he bolted right up. "Ca-!"

The doctor sighed in relief as Ciel gagged dramatically, Sebastian smiling just a bit that it was unnoticeable.

A week later, Arthur rushed out of the mansion. Leaving a confused maid, cook, gardener, and a steward drinking Japanese tea.

Sebastian chuckled as he caressed his pet's face. He was sitting on his bed, his back laying against the headboard. In his arms he held a sleeping Ciel. Gone was the red, runny nose and the chalk-white complexion. He sighed in relief when Ciel smiled in his sleep and nuzzled deeper against his master's broad chest, tiny fist clenching the black fabric of his suit.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to his kitten's forehead.

"That is the last time I will let you play in the pond."

* * *

 **Arthur Conan Doyle is a character who appeared in the Book of Murder. And yes. Ciel is THAT fragile to gain a serious fever when he simply played in a pond and took a long while to dry himself.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated**.


	5. Kitten

A demon roamed down the dark streets of London. It was the year 1568, December. The season was winter, snow flakes falling down like rain, leaving white soft blankets of frozen water particles.

This demon has just finished a recent contract. A contract with a woman who wanted nothing more than to have revenge against her ex-fiancee who had cheated on her. The contract only lasted in less than a week, typical. Usually, people wanted nothing more than pathetic things. The demon snorted in amusement. Human's are all the same.

Dark shoes crunched against the snow as he walked down the snowy sidewalk, red crimson eyes focused ahead of him. His inky black hair swayed against the winter breeze, his body clad in a tailcoat. Yet, he didn't mind the chilling temperature. He sighed as he thought of what to do next. He could always make another contract and-

" _Mew..."_

The demon froze as he passed an alley. His demonic hearing caught in the small, frail sound. Walked towards the alley, his eyes scanned the area and landed on a pile of cardboard boxes. Kneeling, he peeked inside the make-shift house.

"Mew..."

Those cold eyes softened uncharacteristically as he stared at the tiny kitten. From the looks of it, the kitten was a Russian blue with white paws and the chest and stomach was also white. But its fur was dirty and messy. The demon could clearly see that the poor kitten was malnourished and shivering from the winter night. He sighed, feeling a petty human emotion he should not feel. But who can blame him? The kitten was also rather adorable, aside from its dirty appearance.

Gently, he scooped the shivering kitten in his arms and stood up. The kitten's eyes opened when he felt warmth radiate from its body. It mewed and big blue and purple eyes stared up at crimson ones. The demon smiled and scratched the kitten's head, earning a purr and a nuzzle.

"You are quite adorable, for an animal."

"Mew."

The demon chuckled. "Why don't I take you with me?"

"Mew."

"Alright. Once we find shelter, I will provide you some milk."

* * *

The demon, after paying the landlord of a local Inn, he opened the door and scanned the room. It was quite cozy and had a homey feel to it. The black-haired demon sat down on the bed with his new kitten on his lap. He laid the kitten on its back and lithely scratched its chest.

"So it seems you are a male... My name is Sebastian." The demon felt stupid for introducing his name to an animal.

"Mew." The kitten grabbed the hand with its white paws and began to nibble on it. Sebastian chuckled.

"Why not name you something unique? Tyer... Roman... Sky... Ciel? Why not Ciel?"

"Mew." The kitten approved as it licked the finger and nibbled on it again. Sebastian, in all his demonic life, never felt so much joy. It seems he has found the animal he preferred. Well, he pretty much didn't liked the creatures in Hell where the higher demons keep as pets.

"Alright. Ciel it is. Why don't we go get you that milk?"

"Mew!" Sebastian set the kitten down and walked towards the small kitchen area where he dug through the cabinets, the kitten trotting towards him.

The demon found a bottle of milk, opened it, and checked to see if it wasn't expired. The smell was fine and he grabbed a bowl to pour the milk into it. After that, he set the bowl down and watched the kitten lap the milk hungrily. Sebastian smiled sadly as he knelt beside his new friend, petting its fur as the kitten drank happily.

"It is a shame... For you will soon wither away whilst I continue to live. But nonetheless, I will make our time together worthwhile."

* * *

 **Just a small drabble. Should I continue this plot line in the future chapters?**


	6. The Gala (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji, Undertaker's hair would be shorter and will get rid of his bangs.**

 **Chapter was requested by _AwesomeRaven_**

* * *

Narrowed crimson eyes starred at wide sapphire eyes.

Sebastian bit his lip as his pet did the 'kitty eyes'. Ciel clung to his master as he sat on the older demon's lap, eyes purposely wide as saucers and giving a glossy tint to them.

This has been going about for hours. The neko overheard the steward saying to his master about a gala his master had to attend to keep up his reputation. The master disagreed, since he didn't trust his servants alone with his precious pet. And after Ciel had recovered from his sickness, he hadn't allowed Ciel to leave their room nor the mansion-which made Ciel childishly puff out his cheeks in anger.

The demon lord sighed when Ciel began to whine like a begging kitten wanting to feed. He smiled in defeat and petted his cute little neko. "Alright, alright. You win. I'll take you with me."

Ciel's eyes lost their sad image and began to brighten as he grinned.

"But you must stay with me at all times. Is that understood?"

Ciel nodded enthusiastically and hugged his master and began to nuzzle his broad chest. Sebastian chuckled as he buried his face into those soft blue locks. It was time to test out the collar he had designed.

* * *

Ciel whined as he tugged on his collar. The collar was rather stunning. It was blue with white diamonds, sapphires, and rubies. It also had a small silver medallion attached to it. On the front, the Michaelis seal was engraved on it. On the back was the address and the owner's name. Since the neko wore a stunning collar, he also wore a stunning outfit.

A white long sleeved button down shirt with ruffled sleeves, a dark blue vest with black linings, black short slacks that reached his knees, black long socks, and dark brown buckled shoes. The overall image was adorable yet held dignity.

The master, however, wore something different. A midnight black suit with a white undershirt and a red vest underneath the suit. The demon also wore pristine white gloves, like he always do.

Sebastian chuckled and reached out to pet his kitten. "Come now, Ciel. Didn't you said that you wanted to come along?"

"No collar..." Ciel whined as he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

His master grinned slyly. "But Ciel, if you didn't wore the collar, you'll get lost." Ciel only continued his childish-yet cute-act and glared at his feet instead. Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned back down on his seat. He straightened up when he felt the carriage go to a stop.

* * *

The Lord Michaelis stood tall and mighty as he entered the neatly decorated mansion. The guests there stopped to stare at him in awe. Then, their eyes widened when they caught the sight of a small form clutching on the suit of the well-known demon lord.

Sebastian, on the inside, was smirking as his pet clung to him and shyly looked down as he followed his master. He quietly chuckled and was approached by the host of the gala, Aleister Chambers AKA Viscount Druitt. Standing next to him was a girl with golden twin-tailed tendrils and bright vivid emerald eyes. The girl wore a red and pink ruffled dress and had white floppy bunny ears. She also had a huge pink bow tied around her neck.

"Ah! Lord Michaelis, it is such an honor to have you hear." The Viscount greeted.

Sebastian nodded and smiled politely. " I thought that this would be the perfect time to let my pet converse with others."

At that mention, Aleister looked at the small form hiding behind Lord Michaelis. He chuckled and put a hand on the rabbit girl's head. "Ah, yes! Little Lizzy here would definitely like to play with such a cute little pet like him."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he eyed the girl. "Is she your new pet?"

Aleister nodded. "Indeed, she is. Poor girl, lost her parents. But luckily, she still had her brother. Yet, the clumsy rabbit hurt his leg and has been confined to his room for the time being. Say hello to Lord Michaelis, Elizabeth."

The girl, Elizabeth, smiled widely as she curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Michaelis."

Sebastian smiled kindly and petted her head. "Same. Ciel, why don't you play with Elizabeth?" He sighed when he felt his pet shake his head 'no'. He gently clutched Ciel's small hand and tugged him forward.

Ciel clutched his master's suit as he stared at the bunny pet. "H-hi..."

Lizzy giggled. "Aw, your sooo cute! Master, may we play in my playroom?"

Viscount laughed softly and nodded. "Of course, dear rabbit. Now, off you go while me and Lord Michaelis discuss some business.

* * *

 **This is part 1. Part 2 will be about a tea party and *ahem* peanut butter and _jelly_. Invisible scones will go to the ones who understood the last part.**

 **Oh, hey. Aleister isn't a pervy bastard. See? Told ya some of the characters will be OOC. Though, I would like to make a chapter where Ciel is in his 'Robin' mode. Well, time to contact Nina and ask her to make a pink dress.**

 **Cheers.**


	7. AN

**Wanted: A Filipino Beta-Reader**

 **Question: Have you read the Book of Murder/Circus Side Story? Just type it in and search for it. It is a really cool manga side story. Oh, and I am planning to write a new fanfic. Though I am not quite sure... Choose between these plots/Review Yes or No if you want to see me write one of these stories.**

 **A.) Its the Modern World. Ciel and Sebastian still haven't gotten along together. Ciel falls into depression and Sebastian is in a jumbled mess, constantly questioning about his emotions for his eternal master. A familiar face comes in and a few OCs that aren't THAT important. Will Sebastian be able to realize his true feelings for the boy before it's too late? Romance/Angst/Hurt-Comfort**

 **B.) Ciel is a boy with Lung Cancer. Sebastian is a bored demon. What happens if they fall for each other? What will the demon do when the boy's time is almost up? Romance/Angst**

 **C.) Sebastian has ate Ciel's soul. Yet, he feels empty inside. As time passes, an emotion he doesn't like begins to grow and grow until he can't take it anymore. But to his surprise, he met a boy with navy blue hair and a single sapphire eye. And to his horror, the boy is with a familiar golden-eyed demon. Angst/Hurt-Comfort/Romance**

 **D.)(Inspired by Book of Murder: Side Story) Sebastian is a bored and-dare he say it-lonely Ice King. While soaring above the nearby village in his Crow Form, he spotted a rather stunning and beautiful boy. He plans on taking him to be his lover, the Snow Prince. But unfortunately, the boy's heart belongs to the Daughter of the Sun by the name Elizabeth. The king will have to take drastic measures to win the boy's heart, by choice or by force. Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Hurt-Comfort**

 **Golly... I have a LOT of plots with the genre Angst huh? Anyway, Vote at my Poll if you choose any of these 4 plots.  
**

 **BTW, the next chapter is in the works. Please be patient.**

 **Thank you.**


	8. Sad Ciel is Sad (The Gala Part 2)

**Wanted: A Filipino Beta-Reader**

 **Disclaimer: ...**

 **Just to be clear on their ages. Well, demon pets are immortal, yet they age. But S.L.O.W.L.Y.**

 **Elizabeth- 13**

 **Ciel- 12 (though he looks like a 10 year old)**

* * *

Lizzy giggled as she and Ciel sat down in her playroom. The room was pink and was decorated in ribbons, bows, stuffed animals, and other girly things. Currently, they were seated on ribbon-decorated chairs, having a real tea party with strawberry scones and milk tea.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Lizzy asked as she took a bite on the pastry.

Ciel nodded after he sipped his tea. "Y-yes. It is very... pink."

The bunny giggled and stood up. "Come, Ciel! Let's play a game!"

Elizabeth tugged Ciel's hand to make him stand up. The cat boy raised an eyebrow as he was dragged to a colorful chest filled with various toys. "What kind of game?"

Lizzy grinned. "Lots and lots of games!"

* * *

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he eyed the playing pets sprawled on the carpeted floor. The bunny was giggling as she tied ribbon's onto _his_ pet whilst said pet was busy building a house of cards with other toys laying around them.

While Sebastian was busy being annoyed, Aleister was chuckling as he joined them, helping Ciel finish his card tower. The demon lord coughed to gain their attention and straightened up.

"Ciel, it is time to go home." Once again, his eyebrow twitched when the pets- _and Aleister-_ groaned in disappointment.

Ciel's shoulder sagged. "Now...?"

"Yes, kitten. Right now."

The kitten sighed and stood up along with Aleister and Elizabeth. The bunny gave him a tight hug whilst the light blonde-haired Viscount gave him a pat on the head. Ciel trotted towards his master and Sebastian removed the ribbons on his hair, handing it back to Elizabeth.

When they got to the front door, Elizabeth once again hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, Cielly!" She cried out.

"We'll meet again." Ciel reassured as she patted her back.

Lizzy smiled as she pulled back and kissed his cheeks, making Ciel blush a pink tint with a slight smile. If Sebastian was a bull, smoke would be coming out of his nostrils.

"Let's go, Ciel. _Right. Now._ "

* * *

Ciel stared at his master walking down the hall of his mansion, one of his ear flopped down as he tilted his head in question. He shrugged and went the other way to annoy- _ahem-_ interact with Bard, Finny, Mey-rin, or Tanaka. But even so, they loved him as their young master. Except for Bard. He didn't know how to react to Ciel's cuteness because it would ruin his 'manliness'.

Walking down the hall, the neko grinned mischievously when he saw the maid dusting a vase. He slowly crept up to her and...

"Hello!"

"GYAAAH!"

Ciel caught the vase and giggled as Mey-rin huddled against the wall, clutching her chest. "Y-young master! Y-you s-scared me!"

"Sorry..." Ciel replied as he placed the vase back where it belonged. "Where's Finny?"

"In the garden, young master. Say, where is Lord Michaelis?" At this, Ciel's shoulder sagged, same goes with his ears and tail.

"I... he's busy..."

Mey-rin, confused, watched as the sadly young pet walked out of the room.

* * *

A blonde haired- teal-eyed gardener hummed happily as he carefully trimmed a bush. He kept replaying Tanaka's words of wisdom about always taking it slow, gentle, and careful. He stopped in his actions when he caught the sight of a blue-haired neko sitting down in front of the beautiful pond.

"Young master? Is there something wrong?" Finny asked in concern as he sat down next to the neko.

"Finny... I think master is mad at me..." Ciel answered glumly, his ears pointing downwards.

"Why is that?"

"Well, all I did was go to the party with him. Then, I met a pet named Elizabeth, and we play, and had so much fun!" Ciel replied happily. Then, he sagged when he remembered what happened after. "Then master came and said that we had to go home. And when we got home, he didn't talked to me. He's mad, Finny. What do I do?"

Finny smiled reassuringly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, why don't ya go talk to him? I'm sure he'll understand!"

Ciel sighed. "I guess I could do that...later.

* * *

Ciel glumly walked down the hall, down the stairs, and down the hall again. He then stopped in front of a pair of doors and softly opened it and quietly went inside. It was a place where the chef always goes too. The neko wonders why his master only hired a few servants.

Bard hummed as he fixed up his flamethrower, unaware of the intruder sneaking up behind him. Though, today, Ciel had no intention of suprising him, like what he did to Mey-rin a while ago. Instead, he silently sighed as he stood just behind him and leaned forward to rest his forehead onto the chef's back.

"GAAAH!" The chef cried out in surprise, almost dropping his flamethrower. He twirled around and pointed the flamethrower at the enemy, though, he only found the usually cheerful neko who is now as glum as a leftover plum.

Bard sighed in annoyance. "Kid, you scared the shit outta me... What's up? You don't look like your usual self."

Ciel looked up at him with dull eyes, making Bard shift on his feet nervously. Without saying a word, Ciel stood on his tippy-toes and bopped Bard's nose with a finger. Silently, he left the kitchen where a confused chef was still standing frozen in place.

* * *

Tanka-in his chibi form- calmly sipped his tea as the blue-haired neko joined sat beside him, joining him in his tea-sipping.

...Tanaka, you've known master for years."

"Ho."

"Do you know what makes him angry?"

"Ho ho ho ho ho."

"Yeah... People say he is scary. But he's not."

"Ho ho."

"Maybe it's because someone made him mad?"

"Ho ho."

"Well, all we did was go to a party."

"Ho?"

"And then I played with this bunny named Elizabeth."

"Ho ho?"

"Uh-huh. She's also a pet. And when we came back home, he hadn't talked to me. Even at the carriage ride!"

"Ho ho."

"What should I do?"

"Ho ho ho."

"...Yeah, I think your right." Standing up, he smiled down at the steward as determination grew inside him. "Thank you, Tanaka."

"Ho ho ho."

* * *

The neko stood in front of his master's office. His eyes were pointed down as his tail wrapped around one of his leg. He breathed shakily and lifted up a shaking fist to softly knock on the mahogany door.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

...

...

...

Ciel sighed when he got now answer. But just as he was about to turn and walk away, he heard the door creak open and strong arms wrap around him as a gentle baritone voice spoke to him.

"Where have you been...?"

* * *

 **...Well, this chapter is longer than usual.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. Like always, they bring butterflies in my appendix.**


	9. IMPORTANT (and fun) AN

**I know, I'm a dick for not giving you a chapter today. But this is very important! It is for the sake of this story.**

 **My exams are near and we are having an event at school, called Nutrition Month. I have to practice dancing for my group, study, and make an idea on what to draw in the Poster Making Contest. So... while I am absent, why not post your own chapter in this story? Of course, I will credit you. I feel guilty if I don't credit someone!**

 **Anyway, here are some info:**

 ***Chapter is about anything you want it to be**

 ***You must only submit ONE chapter. I don't really care how long the chapter is.**

 ***Must include Fluff. Since, at the very be** **gining, this story is filled wih Fluff**

 ***Smuts, Lemon Goodness are NOT ALLOWED (I am saving that for the future *hint hint***

 ***The last chapter takes place months after Sebastian taught Ciel how to talk. And Ciel is rather intelligent, just fragile. Yep.**

 **About Sebastian:**

 **Sebastian is a prideful demon. But only in public. In private, he is strict and caring (just a bit) like how he interacts with the servants in the Anime. He and Tanaka are long time friends (the servants are DEMONS)**

 **He only cares deeply for Ciel. Though he loves to tease his little neko. He can also be a fangirl in the inside when Ciel does extremely adorable. In the Sickness chapter, Sebastian had a nosebleed. He is VERY possessive of Ciel.**

 **About Ciel:**

 **He is friendly, shy, and mischevious, like any other kitten. He can get possessive of his master, but only to an extent that he will act childishly angry at his master. Even thouh Ciel is just a kid, he is very intelligent. Like in the Anime and Manga. He also loves to cuddly with Bitter Rabbit. Why he named it 'Bitter' is unknown. Even to Sebastian.**

 **Other characters:**

 **If you want to include other characters from the Anime, they are only limited.**

 ***Soma (Demon Earl)**

 ***Agni (Soma's Demom butler)**

 ***OCs (must be a Demon Nobility. But not something extreme like 'The son/daughter of Lucifer'. No Mary Sue. Just no.**

 ***Only 1-3 OCs are accepted**

 **Oh, and do not fret. I am online everyday. Though, I AM in a different timezone. I live in the Philippines.**

 **I hope this makes up from the lack of chapter updates.**

 **Anyone can participate, just Review or PM me.**


	10. Opening Up

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. This chapter was written by _OtakuGal424_**  
 **Beta reader: Thedragontamer360**

 **This is a very cute and sweet! I think I already have a lot of cavities... Nah. Just kidding. Anyway, thank you so much for submitting this adorable chapter. And to you readers, _this chapter is the continuation of Sad Ciel is Sad __also known as The Gala Part 2_**

* * *

Ciel squealed in surprise as the strong arms of his master pulled him into his office, and his baritone, worried voice rung in his ears. The office doors shut automatically. Ciel opened his mouth to apologize, but Sebastian shushed him.

Sebastian held the tiny neko boy with one hand, and moved the paperwork around his desk to make room for the little pet to sit.  
Sebastian sat in his office chair, and placed Ciel in front of him. Ciel looked at him with his sparkling blue eyes, confusion written on his face. Sebastian took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I'm sorry little kitten. I have acted childish. When we were at the party, and you had made a new friend, Elizabeth, I was jealous of how she was making you smile, and I wasn't. Of how she got to dress you up in cute things, and-and..." His voice broke, and he felt a single tear roll down his pale cheek.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise at seeing his strong, proud master...cry. Over him. Over Ciel. Is he that important to him? Sebastian sniffles and looked up back at the young kitten. He continued what he was saying.

"Well, I love you very much Ciel. You are somebody that has made me kinder, and more open to love. And I promise, I promise you that I will never try to molest you or hurt you like those other dirty, scum of hell demons did. And look at you now. You can talk better than you used to. You could only say 'Nya' back then. I'm really proud of you. But, I love you my little, precious kitten."

Ciel stared at his master in amazement. He just professed his love, AND cried over him. He didn't know what to say back. This had never happened to him before. Bad demons only told him that they, 'loved his tiny helpless body' or that he was very 'cute' and 'that they would violate him.' But, Sebastian meant it. Ciel opened his mouth, and a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek.

"I love you too...S-seb-sebast-Sebastian."

They both smiled proudly as Ciel had just said Sebastian's name for the first time. Sebastian picked his kitten up, and kissed his forehead gently, and then placed him on his lap. He softly stroke his head, and Ciel softly purred. Sebastian started working on his paper work, and about two hours later, he looked down to find Ciel peacefully sleeping on his lap. He smiled and blushed lightly.

"I will always love you, and never hurt you, my precious Ciel."


	11. The Vet

Ciel growled as he hid further underneath the large king-sized bed. Sebastian, who was currently knelt down beside the bed, sighed as he rubbled his temple to ease the incoming headache.

"Kitten, please come out of there."

Ciel hissed. "No! No vet!"

"Ciel, stop this childish act. You need to get the veterinarian to check your health! If not, you'll get sick."

"No!"

"...And there will not be any cake for you...ever."

"E-eh!?"

Sebastian smirked when Ciel whined in defeat. Slowly, the neko crawled out from under the bed and stood up, his arms crossed and ears pointed down. He chuckled at the cute angry pout of his pet and petted his blue hair.

"It will be alright, sweetie. It's just a little checkup..."

* * *

"-and I'll have to vaccinate him too."

Sebastian sligthly winced as Ciel curiously looked at the vet as he sat on a single sofa chair. His big blue eyes followed the vet's hand as they dug in the 'doctor's bag'. He gasped as his pupils dilated when he saw the vet pull out a needle. The neko screeched as he jumped off the sofa, but his master caught him on time.

The vet gulped as he neared the needle towards the neko's neck. He yowled in pain when Ciel bit his arm.

"Ciel! No, let go of him!" Sebastian scolded. He dodged the incoming clawed hand, but lost his grip on his raging pet. Ciel screeched as he jumped of his master and ran like a cat towards the open door and down the hallway.

The demon lord sighed. "I'll go get him."

The vet nodded as he clutched his bleeding arm. "And I'll... stay here."

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he, once again, knelt down next to his bed. "Ciel, I know you're scared. But this is very important so you won't get sick. Like _last time._ "

"But you promised..."

The demon winced. "Yes, I did promise to protect you. But I promised to protect you _from harm._ The vet isn't going to harm you, he's just going to vaccinate you. Sure, it will hurt. But the pain will be just like a pinch."

"..."

"Please, Ciel. My cute little kitten."

"..."

"Ah... It seems that I will have to live a sad life knowing my kitten will _always get sick_.

"..."

"And it seems that if he gets sick everyday, he won't have time to have fun anymore..."

"..."

"...and to eat cake..."

Ciel whined as his owner grinned in victory. The neko slowly got out of the bed and hug his master, signaling that he was ready to face pain. Sebastian lifted him up onto his arms, walked out of the room, and soothed his kitten by rubbing his fluffy ears.

"It's alright, kitten. It will be all over before you know it."

* * *

Sebastian sighed when he came back to his room. After the vet vaccinated a very frightened kitten, said kitten ran back to their room and probably hid under their bed. In which, his theory was corrected when he spotted a blue tail sligthly showing under the bed.

For the many times this day, Sebastian knelt down beside the bed. He gently petted the tip of the tail and watched it hastily retreat back further under the bed. He smiled softly as he reached out to grasp his pet's waist and pull him out from under the bed. Ciel whined as he grasped the carpet, but failed miserably because of his master's strength.

Ciel huffed as he crossed his arms, turning his head away from his master's view. Sebastian sighed and nuzzled his pet's neck as he settled down on top of his bed with his pet sitting on his lap.

"Ciel, please forgive me."

"It hurt."

"It was just a little pinch."

"...still..."

Sebastian chuckled and showered his pet's neck with feather-light kisses. The action made Ciel giggle at the ticklish sensation. "Stooop! That tickles!"

But his master didn't stopped and continued his actions. He then kissed his pet's cheeks as he laid down on the bed with Ciel laying on his chest. Ciel weakly pounded on his master's shoulder to make him stop, but failed and kept giggling as his master continued his act of affection. Finally, Sebastian stopped and rested his forehead against Ciel's forehead.

"Will cake make you feel better?"

"Maybe."

"How about Black Forest with extra cherries?"

"...I forgive you..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait AND a short chapter.**

 **A Reviewer wanted a sex scene. Would you all want it too? Though, it won't appear in this story, it will appear as a one-shot. BUT! It will have NO CONNECTIONS to the future chapters of this story.**

 **I'll make it more clearer. In the One-Shot, Ciel is still a neko and Sebastian's pet. But it is separated from this story. Okay? Meh, you'll understand it once I posted the One-Shot.**

 **Review please!**

 **(The poll is over and I have chosen the winner.)**


	12. Apoligies, So very sorry

**Okay... I am pretty sure a lot of you are mad at me. But I have a good reason.**

 **At the start of September, I moved to a new school because my old one has lots of problems. But my current school is different from my old one, very different.**

 **My old school's schedule is 7 am to 11 am. My new school is 7 am to 3 pm. The lessons in my old school is pretty easy and simple, the new school is prety difficult, especially Math, Science, and History. Like, seriously hard. The good thing is that my old friends are now my classmate at ,y new school, plus I made tons of new friends. Bad news is that a few UGLY (yes, I can be mean) boys hage a crush on me. Pfft, as if they have a chance.**

 **Anyway, Intramurals are coming in a few days. Then, after that, Semester Break is here! (Not to mention the war between Minecraft, Fanfiction, and Writer's Block.**

 **Oh, and you guys still remember my other story? Yeah, I am re-writing it and I'll change the plot a bit. Yep.**

 **And for you guys, here is a very small thing on what to expect in the next chapter. I am happy that I reached 101 reviews, buuut a few of them are demands that I continue writing. Sorry, guys. Life, ya know?**

* * *

Ciel was happily playing with Bitter in the garden. Today, his master (finally) decided to let him go out the mansion.

The neko giggled as he lifted the stuffed rabbit and laid down on the soft trimmed grass. He snuggled with Bitter while he enjoyed the scent of Mother Nature and the feeling of the cool breeze. As he set his rabbit to his side, a blue and black butterfly-like creature with sharp-edged wings and a curled tail landed on his nose. **(This is Hell, people. Well, not entirely. This is MY version of Hell.)**

A while later, the butterfly got hungry and flew off the neko's nose to land on a black rose to feed. Ciel got up and crept towards the bug and flower to watch the butterfly. He pouted when the butterfly finished feeding and flew off. He sighed and sat on his rump to play with his fluffy tail.


	13. Not Alone

Ciel was happily playing with Bitter in the garden. Today, his master (finally) decided to let him go out the mansion.

The neko giggled as he lifted the stuffed rabbit and laid down on the soft trimmed grass. He snuggled with Bitter while he enjoyed the scent of Mother Nature and the feeling of the cool breeze. As he set his rabbit to his side, a blue and black butterfly-like creature with sharp-edged wings and a curled tail landed on his nose. **(This is Hell, people. Well, not entirely. This is MY version of Hell.)**

A while later, the butterfly got hungry and flew off the neko's nose to land on a black rose to feed. Ciel got up and crept towards the bug and flower to watch the butterfly. He pouted when the butterfly finished feeding and flew off. He sighed and sat on his rump to play with his fluffy tail.

"Young master?"

Ciel looked up to see the concerned gaze of Finnian the gardener. He grinned and stood up with bright eyes filled with happiness.

"Finny, play?"

The blonde demon gave a sad smile. "I would like to play with you, but I have work to do, like water the pretty flowers and take out weeds."

Ciel tilted his head to the side. "Can I help?"

Finny shook his head. "I'm sorry young master, it is very improper for a noble to help a servant. Maybe Bard of Mey-rin will want to play with you!"

The neko nodded his head enthusiastically, picked up his rabbit and ran off inside the manor.

* * *

"Bard?"

The chef opened an eye to look at the neko. He sat up straight from his lounging position and grinned, his cigar hanging from his mouth. "Good morning, young master. What can I do for ye?"

Ciel smiled and held out his stuffed rabbit. "Play! Tea party!"

Bard gulped and stared at the toy. "Uhhh... Sorry, young master but I, errr... I'm allergic! Yep, allergic to tea parties!"

The neko deflated sadly and nodded. "Okay..."

The flamethrower-addict scratched his head in thought. "Ah! Why don't you play with Mey-rin? I'm sure she would want to play."

Blue ears pointed up in excitement as the neko ran off the kitchen to go find the maid.

Bard sighed in relief. "Dignity, we're safe... for now."

* * *

The adorable walking cat skipped down the halls of the Michaelis manor. He hummed a little tune as he looked at his precious toy his master gave him as a reward. He smiled at the memory and nuzzled Bitter Rabbit. The neko continued his little adventure around the manor, trying to find the maid along the way. He searched the guest rooms, living room, ball room, his personal play room, and finally the game room. Finally, he saw Mey-rin arranging the games present there, like the dart boards and the pool table.

"Mey-mey!" Ciel screeched happily, making the clumsy maid yelp in surprise and trip on her shoelace. "Mey-rin, play!"

"A-ah, y-young master! I-I'm so sorry, but you see I'm too busy cleaning, yes I am!"

The lonely neko whined and silently left the game room, leaving a guilty plum-haired maid.

"Poor young master..."

* * *

Ciel whimpered as he sat on the large bed in his and Sebastian's room. He sighed and cuddled his rabbit tightly as he felt his eyes water. He sniffled as his ears went down, showing his despair.

 _'Why won't anyone play with me...? Do they not like me anymore?'_

The neko laid down on the soft pillows and drifted off to sleep, hoping that when he wakes up, things will get better. But what he didn't know that his master was quietly listening to his pet's pitiful cries outside the room. With a frown, he walked away.

The mighty demon lord wasn't feeling mighty at all. Instead, he felt immense guilt for not paying attention to his pet lately. He sighed as he started to pace around his office, trying to think of a way to make his pet feel better.

He paused and suddenly smirked when an idea hit his handsome head.

* * *

Opening his large doe eyes, Ciel sat up and yawned cutely. He blinked the sleepiness away and held his rabbit in his arms before getting out of bed and walking out his room.

He was about to skip happily down the hall when he remembered that he was sad. So he walked down the hall with his ears and tail down while dragging Bitter along the carpet, to depressed to cuddle with him.

The neko felt his stomach grumble in hunger, so he decided to go to the kitchen to ask Bard for a snack. Maybe a tasty tuna sandwich to lighten up his mood. But when he reached the kitchen, it was dark. The Glowstones **(ahem-minecraftreference-ahem)** seemed to be out of power. He whined as his tail curled around his leg to indicate that he was afraid.

He was about to walk out when the Glowstones were suddenly powered up and five familiar faces popped out from behind the counter, one of them was carrying a big fancy looking cake, the others were holding brightly colored balloons.

"SURPRISE!"

And Ciel didn't feel sad or lonely anymore.

* * *

 **Yeh... I'll do better next time.**

 **I'm gonna delete all the AN soon, they really bother me.**

 **Thank you all for your amazing Reviews.**

 **And to those who requested a chapter, please state them in the Reviews, because I may have forgotten them. Sorry, it was all Hiatus' fault.**


End file.
